Down in the Dumps
Written by Sean Keefe for Advanced Camp 2010. Teaser A muffled banging suddenly filled the hallway. Bruno stood up, and started to walk towards the thick metal door, a remnant of a Screamer that swooped too low. “Password?” Bruno intoned in a thick gruff voice. “Damn the password Bruno, just open the door” panted a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Bruno reached down and, muscles bulging, removed the gigantic metal bar. The door swung open revealing a young handsome man, who staggered inside. “Julius!? What are you doing here? You’re supposed to-” “Bruno. I need to see Dreadnought. Serpenti was right, they betrayed us. It was Slaughter, I was the only one who made it out alive.” “Slaughter!? That damn Bastard!” Bruno’s fist stuck the stone wall and cracks appeared in the bedrock. “Bruno, I need to tell Dreadnought, he’ll mobilize the Titans and finish this damn war.” “I heard.” Dreadnought entered the hallway. Like Bruno, he was built like a tank, only something about this man was off. Maybe it was the way he moved, maybe it was his iron fist, or maybe, just maybe, it was that feeling you got. A feeling that he had more power in one hand than Bruno had in his entire body. “Well, Serpenti was right, Slaughter’s a no-good traitor and now we’re gonna go shove a fist through his skull. Bruno, get the rest of the Titans. Julius, go find Serpenti and tell him we got a deal.” -------- Julius moved fast. Of that there was no doubt. Since age six the Arcanium Residue in his blood had been hard at work, providing him with power, power he now needed just to survive. Julius was a blur as he sped through the battle. Nimbly dodging around obstacles and combatants alike, constantly zooming towards his target: Slaughter. Per orders Julius was to seek out Slaughter and separate him from the rest of the Blades. Separate Slaughter from the bulk of his forces and he could be taken down by an elite group of Arcs. A nearby explosion nearly blew Julius off his feet as he closed in on Slaughter’s guards. Moving faster and faster, Julius blew past the guards and sunk his fist into Slaughter’s face. Or he would have if Slaughter hadn’t caught Julius’s fist mid-punch and thrown Julius head over heels. Julius hit the ground hard and was up in moments, but Slaughter and his guards were already charging after him. Julius streaked towards the ambush point, quickly distancing himself from Slaughter and his men. Seconds later Julius arrived at the ambush point and skidded to a stop in cloud of dust. As the dust settled Slaughter and his guards arrived, only to be greeted by the sight of several figures stepping out of the dust. “Well Slaughter, I figure it’s about time we end this.” Dreadnought stepped out of the dust cloud, flanked by a Julius and a tall man in a green cloak. "Dreadnought. Serpenti.” Slaughter waved a hand and his men started to spread out. “What a pleasant surprise, finding you two out here, all alone.” “Oh we’re not alone, Slaughter. Dreadnought, what say we give Slaughter a little surprise?” “Cut the crap Serpenti. Slaughter you made a big mistake when you crossed the Titans!” Dreadnought let out a bellow and charged Slaughter, bulling Slaughter’s guards out of the way. Slaughter let out a laugh and flicked his wrists, his hands changing and elongating, growing longer and longer, sharper and sharper. Dreadnought lashed out at Slaughter who nimbly dodged and countered, neatly hamstringing Dreadnought. Dreadnought started to topple as Slaughter charged in for the kill. At the last moment Slaughter was hurled sideways by an unseen, but apparently powerful, force. Dreadnought staggered to his feet, as the flow of blood from his leg trickled to a stop. “Took your damn time Kinetic!” yelled Dreadnought as he hurled himself towards Slaughter. Slaughter jumped backwards as Dreadnought’s fists came crashing down, pulverizing the spot where Slaughter had stood. Slaughter grinned, revealing sharp, serrated teeth as he drove one of his arms into Dreadnought’s chest. Dreadnought let out a snarl and smashed his elbow into Slaughter’s face sending him flying. Slaughter hit the ground, skidded to a stop and didn’t get up. Dreadnought staggered a few feet and looked around just in time to see the last of Slaughter’s guards crumple to the ground. “Well Dready looks like you took care of Slaughter. But, oh dear, is that a hole in your chest?” Serpenti let out a small chuckle as Dreadnought’s skin closed over the wound. What Really Happened Cast Category:Games